Temporada 1
La primera temporada de se estrenó en MTV el 30 de junio de 2015 y el 1 de octubre en el Reino Unido en Netflix. Consistiendo de 10 episodios, la estación concluyó el 1 de septiembre de 2015. El 10 de julio de 2015, el productor del programa anunció la renovación de la temporada dos. Después del anuncio, MTV negó la declaración. Sin embargo, el 29 de julio de 2015, MTV confirmó que Scream fue renovado por segunda temporada. Sinopsis Después de un incidente de intimidación cibernética resulta en un brutal asesinato, la espantosa violencia despierta recuerdos de una serie de asesinatos del pasado que ha perseguido a algunos, intrigado a otros y tal vez sólo inspiró a un nuevo asesino. Un grupo de adolescentes - con dos viejos amigos que luchan por volver a conectar en su corazón - se convierten en amantes, enemigos, sospechosos, objetivos y víctimas de un asesino que está fuera de la sangre. Notas *La escritura para esta temporada comenzó en julio de 2013. *La filmación fue de abril a julio de 2015. Fuente *El rodaje terminó el 19 de julio de 2015.Fuente *Los cineastas tomaron 15 disparos de Bella Thorne gritando como Nina Patterson - Aunque, es sólo una formalidad, todas sus tomas fueron hechas a la perfección.Fuente *La escena de la llamada telefónica al final del episodio 2 con Emma Duval y el asesino solo tomó una película.http://www.mtv.com/news/2212592/scream-set-secrets/ *Emma, Audrey y Noah gritando en el episodio 4 se hizo en unas cuantas tomas, algunas duran 30 segundos.Fuente *Por todas las escenas, Emma (Willa Fitzgerald) está hablando por teléfono con el asesino en la otra línea, la voz en el teléfono fue en realidad uno de los directores asistentes, que acaba de leer las líneas en la sala. No tenía ni idea de cómo sería la voz del asesino hasta que observara el corte final. Fuente *Al filmar la escena de la bofetada en Exposed, Willa (quien interpreta a Emma) dio una bofetada a Connor (quien interpreta a Will) más difícil de lo que pretendía. Después, él la perdonó. Fuente *Amy Forsyth estaba interpretando originalmente el papel de Audrey Jensen, pero ella abandonó y más tarde fue reemplazada por Bex Taylor-Klaus, mejor conocida por interpretar Sin en Arrow y Bullet en The Killing. *Kevin Williamson, el creador de la serie de películas Scream no tiene parte en el programa, pero está deseoso de verlo. *La filmación comenzó el 19 de agosto de 2014. Fuente *El 11 de diciembre de 2014, se reveló que Bella Thorne será parte de la serie. La actriz confirmó esto en un chat de fans de Yahoo! Celebrity diciendo lo siguiente: "Sí, es verdad, voy a recrear la famosa escena de Drew Barrymore en la serie original". Ella interpretará al personaje Nina Patterson. *Bella Thorne declinó una oferta para ser el protagonista en la serie de televisión Scream, ya que se siente como un papel como la matanza de apertura es demasiado icónico para pasar, incluso si sólo tiene una pequeña parte y muere a principios de. *El 2 de febrero de 2015, se reveló que el piloto tenía derecho a rosas rojas y se centrará en Noah (John Karna), que se basa en las películas Scream Randy (interpretado por Jaime Kennedy). *El 22 de febrero de 2015, se confirmó que Joel Gretsch, que estaba jugando al Sheriff Clark Hudson, había dejado el espectáculo, ya que los productores pensaban que su personaje debía seguir un camino diferente. Hasta ahora, no hay ninguna palabra sobre quién lo está reemplazando. *El 27 de marzo, surgieron rumores de que el título de la serie de televisión fue cambiado de Scream a Hush. El co-escritor y productor Jaime Paglia tomó a Twitter para confirmar que el programa todavía se llama Scream. Especulaciones era que podría haber confundido con Scream Queens o agencias de casting estaban tratando de evitar cualquier prensa coger las llamadas de casting. *El primer trailer fue lanzado por Bella Thorne en los MTV Movie Awards el domingo 12 de abril de 2015. *Se anunció el 3 de junio de 2012, que los ex ejecutivos de la red de MTV, Tony DiSanto y Liz Gateley, están buscando a alguien para escribir un piloto para una serie potencial basada en la serie Scream. *En 2013, se informó que Jay Beattie y Dan Dworkin de la fama de Criminal Minds habían sido contratados para escribir el guión para el episodio piloto. *Jill Blotevogel es el showrunner de la demostración de la TV. *Jamie Travis dirigirá al piloto. *Willa Fitzgerald, Bex Taylor Klaus, John Karna, Carlson Young y Amadeus Serafini han sido elegidos como protagonistas. *Revelado el 3 de octubre de 2014 que Ghostface no será una parte de la serie de TV.http://ghostface.co.uk/news.html *Scream serie de TV para utilizar una más orgánica, Máscara Oscura.http://comicbook.com/2014/11/15/scream-tv-series-to-use-a-more-organic-darker-mask *El productor ejecutivo Bob Weinstein está entusiasmado con la nueva máscara, porque tiene una razón para ser, en lugar de ser una máscara de Halloween producida en masa que atrapó el ojo de Craven, como la original. "La nueva máscara en sí misma es un elemento de la historia, y eso es diferente de Scream la película", dijo Weinstein, "Se ata específicamente a la historia. La máscara tiene una importancia, no es una máscara para máscara".http://comicbook.com/2015/04/20/scream-wes-craven-responds-to-mtvs-new-ghostface-mask *El productor ejecutivo Bob Weinstein está entusiasmado con la nueva máscara, porque tiene una razón para ser, en lugar de ser una máscara de Halloween producida en masa que atrapó el ojo de Craven, como la original. "La nueva máscara en sí misma es un elemento de la historia, y eso es diferente de Scream la película", dijo Weinstein, "Se ata específicamente a la historia. La máscara tiene una importancia, no es una máscara para máscara". *La serie de televisión Scream lanza a la estrella de True Blood Amelia Rose Blaire (interpretó a un personaje llamado Willa Burrell, la progenie de vampiros de Eric Northman). La actriz se repetirá en Scream como Piper Shay, un anfitrión de podcast que decide investigar la cadena de asesinatos que dominan la ciudad. Su personaje parece parecerse a Gale Weathers de la película original. *Bryan Batt ha sido emitido para jugar, Quinn Maddox. El alcalde de Lakewood y el padre de Brooke Maddox. *Mike Vaughn está listo para expresar el asesino en la serie de televisión. *Jaime Paglia dijo en twitter que deberíamos leer el siguiente artículo, ya que responden a algunas de nuestras preguntas candentes. *El rodaje de la temporada 1 terminó el 19 de julio de 2015.https://twitter.com/jaimepaglia/status/622939702547447808 *El 29 de julio de 2015, MTV confirmó que Scream fue renovado por segunda temporada.http://www.mtv.com/news/2226393/scream-season-2/ Reparto 'Reparto Principal' *Willa Fitzgerald como Emma Duval (10/10) *Bex Taylor-Klaus como Audrey Jensen (10/10) *John Karna como Noah Foster (10/10) *Amadeus Serafini como Kieran Wilcox (9/10) *Connor Weil como Will Belmont (8/10) *Carlson Young como Brooke Maddox (10/10) *Jason Wiles como Clark Hudson (10/10) *Tracy Middendorf como Maggie Duval (10/10) 'Reparto Recurrente' *Tom Maden como Jake Fitzgerald (10/10) *Mike Vaughn como Ghostface (9/10) *Amelia Rose Blaire como Piper Shaw (9/10) *Bobby Campo como Seth Branson (8/10) *Bryan Batt como Quinn Maddox (6/10) *Brianne Tju como Riley Marra (3/10) *Anthony Hill como Mike Newsome (3/10) *Lindsay Musil como Ava Miller (2/10) *Bryce Romero como Grayson Pfeiffer (2/10) *Ryan Broussard como Clifton Roberts (2/10) *Sosie Bacon como Rachel Murray (2/10) *Sophina Brown como Lorraine Brock (2/10) *Tom Everett Scott como Kevin Duval (1/10) 'Invitados' * Bella Thorne como Nina Patterson (2/10) * Max Lloyd-Jones como Tyler O'Neill (1/10) Episodios Muertes Víctimas de Ghostface *Tyler O'Neill - Decapitado *Nina Patterson - Espalda y garganta cortada *Rachel Murray - Colgada *Riley Marra - Apuñalada *Will Belmont - Cabeza dividida por sierra tractora *Clifton Roberts - Apuñalado (Fuera de Escena) *Clark Hudson - Estómago cortado. *Grayson Pfeiffer - Degollado (Fuera de Escena) *Piper Shaw - Disparo en la cabeza Víctimas Vistas en Flashbacks *Brandon James - Baleado por policía *Dara Alden - Degollada *Brett Keener - Ojo empalado con rama Destinos Confirmados * Trent Price * Laura Cossey * Mike Vinson * Olivia Finley Galería |-|Detrás de Escenas= ScreamCastonSet01.jpg ScreamCastOnSet03.jpg ScreamCastOnSet04.jpg BexAndJohn01.jpg AmadeusAndEmma01.jpg Bex-Carlson-Emma-01.jpg ScreamCastOnSet05.jpg CarlsonAndEmma02.jpg AmadeusAndEmma02.jpg CarlsonYoung01.jpg ScreamCastOnSet06.jpg CarlsonAndEmmaOnSet01.jpg SDCCScream.jpg SDCCmtvSnapchat.jpg Carlson-Young-Instagram.jpg BexTaylorKlaus-CarlsonYoung-Instagram.jpg ScreamTeam.jpg JohnKarna-CarlosnYoung-Instagram.jpg ScreamTeam-FaceTime.jpg Bex_Tk-Instagram01.jpg PilotBTS.jpg ScreamTeam-LAFilmFestival01.jpg ScreamTeam-LAFilmFestival02.jpg BellaThornean.jpg Tug of War for Emma.jpg Jill E. Blotevogel with Tyler's head.jpg The killer cast.jpg Night Shoot - Scream TV Series.jpg Scream Day - July 17th.jpg Connor-Willa-Amadeus-John-Bella-Scream-2015-SDCC.jpg Willa-Fitzgerald-SDCC2015.jpg Connor-Weil-SDCC2015.jpg Amadeus-Serafini-SDCC2015.jpg Bella-Thorne-SDCC2015.jpg BrianneTju-Instagram.jpg John-Brianne.jpg Bex-AmadeusInstagram.jpg Young-Taylor-Klaus-Tju.jpg ScreamTeam-Amadeus-Connor-John.jpg ScreamTeam-FaceTime02.jpg ScreamTeam-ComicCon2015.jpg ScreamTeam-Amelia-Bex-Bobby.jpg ScreamTeam-AmadeusInstagram.jpg John-AmadeusInstagram.jpg Connor-Weil-Instagram.jpg MTV Scream Cast.jpg JohnKarn-Instagram-with-BobbyCampo.jpg ima.jpg BexInstagram.jpg Willa in Makeup for In The Trenches.jpg John and Bex 2.jpg Campo-RoseBlaire-Serafinii.jpg BobbyCamp-AmeliaRoseBlaire-Instagram-campo_box.jpg Serafini-Weil-Wiles.jpeg ScreamTeam ScreamMain.jpeg Campo box-Instagram000.jpeg TomInstagram-Amadeus-Carlson01.jpg Navegación Categoría:Temporadas Categoría:Temporadas de Scream